


Misunderstood

by Whatevergirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from Dragon Age Kink Meme (Round 5, Page 19): 'Dorian has been down South long enough to understand that people here aren't so judgmental about two people of the same gender being together. When Cullen initiates something between them, he thinks he's being courted, he thinks he's dating Cullen, that they are in a proper relationship, that what they have could very easily become love, heck, it IS love for him. </p><p>Until Cullen tells him "thanks for all the shags, buddy, but I've decided to pursue a relationship with The Inquisitor. You know, a proper relationship. Not what we had that was just sex and nothing more, because you're from Tevinter and wouldn't possibly want more.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

At first, Dorian hadn’t been sure. Cullen was an attractive man, and despite the South’s easy attitudes concerning relationships, Dorian didn’t want to make a fool of himself. So, when the commander of the inquisition came over to him with an extra tankard, Dorian politely accepted the drink and started up a conversation with the man.

He quickly found that, despite how awkward he was, Cullen was utterly charming. The man had an adorable little blush that he accentuated by tilting his head slightly, eyes flickering up over Dorian’s face almost shyly. 

Of course, Dorian was utterly powerless to resist. For the remainder of the week, the gentle flirting continued. Cullen was a wonderful man with an easy smile and a quick grin.

Things were interrupted by a trip to the Fallow Mire, and when he returned he was in no mood for fun. Despite spending several days on the ride back, all four of them were soaked to the bone, muddy and Dorian had a sneaking suspicion they all had more undead flesh stuck on their clothing or about their person than they even wanted to think about.

The first thing to do, he decided as he peeled himself out of the saddle and left Wenceslas to Dennet, was to have a scrub. He needed to get as much of the gunk off as possible, then he could enjoy a nice, hot, soothing bath… and then get a drink.

But a bath was definitely in order. As he began to head to the kitchens with the aim of not trailing mud through the Great Hall on the way to the bath, Dorian caught Cullen’s eye as the man hurried past him to speak with the Inquisitor. He was spared a brief grin, but the commander seemed to be in a rush to speak with their esteemed leader, as the advisors always were after any trip away the elf made, so the Mage simply continued on.

He sighed with relief as he stepped through as saw the buckets of hot water set out as usual. Josephine understood that they never came back from a trip with the Inquisitor without needing a thorough clean. A young servant boy was carrying a steaming bucket of water over from the fire and he tipped it into a larger tub; into a bath. Dorian quickly began tugging off first his cloak, which was followed by his top. 

He pulled a face as he pulled a strip of _something_ off his arm that he desperately hoped was fabric, but rather suspected was actually once inside one of the undead corpses that had been roaming the Mire. A giggle pulled him from his musing and he looked up. 

“Sorry, Ser.” The boy apologised, though he was unable to keep a smile off his face. 

“No need to fret.” Dorian replied, wryly. He wasn’t really one for children, at least, not for these children. In Tevinter, children were just small adults, but here they laughed and played. It was decidedly odd, and Dorian didn’t want to mix with them for fear of doing something wrong and stopping the joy they all seemed to have.

“I’ll be going then, Ser.” The boy gave him a slight bow and hurried away. Dorian sighed and sat down to try and struggle out of his boots. At least the children weren’t afraid of him. 

Some of the soldiers were convinced he was an evil Tevinter Mage, and continually mocked him for it. The man was unsure whether it was serious or if they viewed it as a joke and he simply didn’t share their sense of humour, but it made him feel strangely upset.

He didn’t want to be included with the Ferelden Soldiers as such; after all, he was a Tevinter Altus and proud of it, but even so… he didn’t want to be laughed at.

“Need any help?” A voice penetrated his thoughts, and Dorian looked up to see the commander leaning against the doorframe.

“In a bit, perhaps. Once I have removed the worst of it.”

Suddenly shy, Dorian moved behind the partition screen to peel off his trousers. Cullen made no move to help him, but instead struck up conversation.

“It looks like you had foul weather the whole time you were there.” There was a chuckle in Cullen’s voice as he moved to pick up the clothing Dorian had dropped.

“Indeed. Though, I would be a happier man than I am now if rain was all I’d dealt with recently.” The Mage dunked a cloth in one of the buckets and scrubbing his skin. 

“Yes. The Inquisitor mentioned something about undead. However, she threatened to stab me if I didn’t let her head up to her rooms.”

“Ah, so you thought you would come get information out of me. Well, torture me all you like, Commander Cullen, I won’t talk.”

Cullen laughed at that, stepping around Dorian to pick up the trousers that he had left in a heap. 

“Well, I’m sure you will be disappointed then, but I came to see if you wanted a hand with washing your back.”

“My back?” Dorian startled slightly, wondering if Cullen really was being so forward, but the man leaned close and let his lips brush the shell of Dorian’s ear.

“Indeed. I promise to clean every inch.”

“I… Well then.” Dorian shook his head slightly, before glancing back to smirk at Cullen. “Be my guest.”

He heard a swish of fabric as Cullen hung up his cloak and then the cloth was pulled from his loose fingers.

“Sit on the stool?” 

Dorian pulled the wooden stool over and perched lightly on it. 

“Hold still for me.” Cullen whispered, and he soaked the cloth and used it to slop warm water down the other man’s back. “Beautiful.”

Dorian sighed softly and arched his back. He hadn’t though he wanted company, but this was actually enjoyable. A soft kiss to the small of his back made him jump though and when he tuned Cullen grinned at him.

“Turn around. I’m not done yet.”

Skin heated as much by embarrassment as by an unexpected jolt of arousal, Dorian turned as presented Cullen with his back once more. Rough fingers skimmed his sides, and the Mage whimpered as a hot body pressed up against his back. Cullen had removed is armour and was now dressed in simply clothing that allowed Dorian to feel the shape of him.

Still, those fingers gently explored his skin, and as Dorian dropped his head back onto Cullen shoulder, the man began to kiss his neck. He groaned softly at the feeling, wriggling backwards as arms came up to hold him close.

“Bath?” Cullen suggested, his voice rough.

“I… yes.” He would have rather liked to stay in that embrace, but it had to be uncomfortable on the Commander’s knees.

The bathwater was no longer boiling, but still pleasantly hot and Dorian sighed as he settled down. He curled forwards to push his face into the water, splashing water up and over the back of his head.

“Oh, to be clean.” He moaned as he sat up, eyes still shut to prevent the water from stinging them. There was a lovely scent coming up from the water, and Dorian sighed again. Josephine was a true saint, a Maker-sent angel, in fact. Of course she had thought to add oils to the first bath in here. Blackwall and Sera had gone to the Fallow Mire too, but they would not bother bathing until the evening (if Blackwall bothered to bathe at all, and Dorian wasn’t convinced he would.)

“While I don’t mind the mud, I have to say I am glad I do not have to travel with you. It sounds like our Lady Inquisitor likes to find the most unpleasant places and examine them thoroughly.”

Dorian shouldn’t have been surprised Cullen had followed him into the bath, and yet he really was. He wondered if Ferelden soldiers often shared bathwater so they could both enjoy the heat, or if Cullen knew just how intimate sharing a bath was. Even his parents didn’t share baths, and they were actually rather fond of each other.

However, he didn’t object as Cullen tugged him close, encouraging Dorian to lean back and press against his chest. Finally, he could feel those muscles; that hot skin; the delicious little pants that Cullen exhaled across his ear.

One hand slid up to a nipple, pinching it and rolling it around. Dorian moaned breathlessly. He hadn’t expected the commander to be so forward, but it felt wonderful. However, the other arm was clamped over his hips, subduing Dorian’s movement.

“Shh, the door isn’t locked.” Cullen whispered, as his hand drifted lower down in the heated water to press against his belly. 

“Then why- Ohh…” Dorian was not into voyeurism, he did not relish the thought of someone walking in on them, but when Cullen’s hand finally grasped his cock, Dorian’s thoughts scattered.

“Turn around.” Cullen had barely started touching him when he let go and pushed Dorian forwards slightly. “Come on, turn around and sit on me.”

“Like this?” Dorian asked, feeling oddly hesitant as he held himself over Cullen’s lap.

“Sit down?” Cullen’s hands settled on his hips and pushed him down. The soldier moaned when the Mage’s arse settled over his dick, the weight a welcome pressure.

Dorian leaned forwards and kissed him softly, their mouths finally meeting for a proper kiss, but Cullen didn’t facilitate it, instead moving his head to run his mouth over Dorian’s neck and shoulder.

The feel of his lips was exquisite, making Dorian feel like a precious possession; loved and adored. Of course, the feeling was amplified by the cock that was rubbing up his backside. He clenched his thighs and began to rock his hips, and in response Cullen wrapped his arms tightly around Dorian’s body and groaned loudly.

“Shh.” Hissed Dorian, the smile on his lips melting into an expression of open-mouthed desire. “D-door…”

“Oh, Maker.” Cullen whimpered. “It’s been t-too long since I last- ohh, did this.”

Dorian found himself unable to answer as the Commander’s hand once again closed around him and began to pump slowly. Instead, he clasped the man’s shoulders and panted against his temple. Warm water sloshed around them, likely soaked the floor, but Dorian didn’t care. His thoughts were unable to move beyond their tub, beyond the hand that grasped him and the flicking of its thumb. He let out a wail as he came, pressing himself as close to Cullen as possible while the man continued to milk him. 

“Oh my.” He murmured, before acknowledged Cullen’s dick, pressing insistently against his arse as it was. “Want some help?” 

“Yes.” Cullen sighed softly as Dorian shuffled as far back as the tub would allow. 

Cullen was bigger than Dorian in both width and length, but it wasn’t the largest he had ever come across. Smirking, the Mage hunched forwards enough to capture the tip in his mouth. He couldn’t really shuffle far enough back to get the whole thing in his mouth, not with the way Cullen was slouching, but he certainly could tease him a bit.

“Ah, Do- Dorian! Oh, Maker!” Cullen gasped as Dorian took his time carefully nipping at the head, hands moving eagerly to stimulate the Commander.

“Gorgeous.” Dorian breathed leaning back for a moment, and he meant it. If there was a sight more pleasing than flushed skin, quivering muscles and a leaking tip, then Dorian had yet to encounter it. He leaned forwards and kissed that tip again, not at all keen on the taste, but interested in hearing the noises he could wring out of the other man again.

“Ohh!!” Cullen yelped, coming with a spasm of muscle that sent yet more water out of the bath. His hips snapped up, out the water and his come shot all over Dorian’s face, which was still lowered over his cock. 

“I need to wash again.” Dorian grumbled, keeping his head lowered to hide his grin. 

“It’s a good look on you.” Cullen sounded content.

“I always look good.” Dorian replied as he leaned over to kiss the Commander.

“Don’t.” Dorian’s kiss was pushed away, but Cullen sat up and began to help the Mage clean up. “I ought to keep you like this.”

“Naked in a cold bath?” Dorian grinned at him.

“Naked and ready for me.” Cullen’s voice dropped in pitch. “Naked and in my bed, above my office. I’d hold meetings knowing you were lying there waiting for me.”

“Except when I was out travelling.” Dorian said, feeling hot and almost aroused at the idea, despite having just come.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t. You’d be safer here and you don’t like the muddy, wet weather anyway. I’d keep you up there, ready for me to enjoy at any given moment.” Cullen’s hands slid down to grasp his arse again. “You could lie there, listening to me discuss what needs doing with my troop leaders and you could get yourself ready. I have some viscous oil up there. You could finger yourself and I’d come up when I was done and just push into you.”

Dorian whimpered at the idea, able to see it happening just as the man described. His cock was undoubtedly interested, the ache causing Dorian to cast one of the few bits of healing magic he knew to allow his arousal to once again grow. He staggered out the tub, turning to watch Cullen follow.

“Do that to me.” Growled Cullen, pressing Dorian up against the cold stone wall. The Mage obeyed without a second thought, sending a pulse of magic towards his lover. “Shall we retire to my quarters?”

It took the men less than five minutes to dress and hurry up to Cullen’s room. Once in bed, Cullen flipped Dorian over onto his belly and began to prepare him.

“Can you imagine it though?” he groaned as his fingers hastily stretched the Mage. “Lying here with your fingers in your arse as I explain to my men what has been decided in the war room.”

Dorian whimpered, pushing his hips up to meet Cullen’s hand. 

“Or maybe, you wouldn’t need to.” Cullen let out another moan as a thought occurred to him. “You may just have to lie here and wait, your beautiful backside already slick and open and waiting for me. I’d finish up with you, then go and do some work, then come back up here. Keep you topped up.”

“Come on!” Dorian hissed, his blood surging hotly through him, arousal taking away any thoughts that didn’t centre around Cullen.

“You’d lie here, dripping… Or even. I could have you over by the ladders. I could come and lie down over there and you could come ride me.” 

Cullen was pushing into him then; it was rough, on the painful side, though thankfully not too dry. It was always perfection. Dorian hadn’t had anyone in him since before he had left Tevinter, before his arguments with his father… and he had a feeling possibly even before he had gotten stuck into his apprenticeship with Alexius, though he couldn’t really remember at the moment. 

The burn was wonderful though, and the heat of Cullen pressed up against his back made him feel safe. He grunted and began to rock his hips to meet the movement of his lover. Soon, the sound of flesh meeting flesh was joined by the moaning of two men and the creaking of an old bed as its frame was tested.

Their coupling was short, both men still worked up from their bath and the words that had been spoken. Cullen came first, burrowing deeply into Dorian as he released his load and filled his lover. He had enough presence of mind to remember the man beneath him though, and lazily gave a hand to help bring the Mage off.

Together, they lay in Cullen’s bed, skin cooling as they relaxed.

“Must be about dinner time. Shall we head down?” Asked Cullen as he sat up. Dorian nodded his head, though didn’t move to get up as Cullen began to get dressed. He would have preferred to remain in bed with the man a while longer, but perhaps Ferelden men were simply too practical to indulge in something as whimsical as cuddling.

\------

It was nearly 2 months later Dorian spotted Cullen pushing a lock of hair out of the Inquisitor’s face and behind her ear. It shouldn’t have bothered him, it was something he had done himself when Lavellan allowed her hair to fall into her eyes, and yet there was something intimate about it that made Dorian pause.

He forgot about it until later on, when they were lying in bed together.

“Do you think the Inquisitor would like a blue scarf or a red one?”

“What?” Dorian scraped his hair back and rolled onto his back to look at Cullen, who was settled with his arms on his belly, one arm under his head, the other reached out to touch Dorian.

“The Inquisitor. I want to gift her. Flowers are traditional, but the only ones that grow up here are inappropriate for my meaning. A scarf is less common, but at least it would be practical.”

“Yellow. She wears a lot of green, get her a yellow that would match. You want to gift her?” Dorian felt puzzled. Why was Cullen walking about gifts and tradition?

“Yellow? Yes, perhaps you are right. No, copper coloured. Can you get material with a copper colour?”

“Copper?” Dorian asked, feeling truly perplexed now.

“Yes. A scarf is soft, it's gentle. It embraces you are keeps you warm. Copper is a metal that last a long time. It ages well. Maybe if I stitch a goat into the corner…”

“A goat?” Dorian sat up, and looked down at his lover.

“A goat can climb mountains, scale impossible cliffs…”

“So, you want to give her a gifts that holds the meaning… that you want to…?”

“Embrace her, to live a long and healthy life with her, to overcome any problem with her…” Cullen’s eyes were distant, unaware of the pain growing in Dorian’s. “I hope it isn’t too much. Or what if it is not enough. I’m not sure what type of courting gifts a Dalish woman would typically receive.”

“S-Something practical.” Dorian choked out. 

“Are you alright?” Cullen sat up and reached a hand out. “You didn’t… I thought the two of you were just friends!” He looked horrified.

“We are.”

“I understand she is your best friend. And, I desperately appreciate that you never told her about us.”

“You said you didn’t want…”

“Anyone to know? Of course not. Many men have friends with… umm… added benefits, but it is typically a woman they lie with. However, here I thought maybe I shouldn’t because I hold such a high position. I’m glad that as a Tevinter Mage you understand the idea of secrecy and that this shouldn’t be spoken about.”

Cullen grinned happily at him, but Dorian lay back down and hid his face.

“Sorry, I should have let you rest first, but the idea has been bouncing around in my head and it’s all I can think about.” There was a warm hand on Dorian’s back, but he didn’t dare look up at Cullen. He could feel tears forming.

“It’s fine.” He managed to get out, sounding almost normal.

“Do you think she would like it? I think you know her better than anyone else here, what do you think? Please don’t lie to make me feel better though. I want your honest opinion.”

“She’ll like it.” And with that Dorian made an effort to look like his body was relaxing into sleep.

“I’ll go look into it.” Cullen said, jumping up like an over eager puppy.

Once he was gone, Dorian curled in on himself. His honest opinion? Cullen had wanted his honest opinion? Dorian’s honest opinion was that Cullen was a heartless bastard whom Dorian should never have allowed to get so close.

A Tevinter Mage, so he understood about secrecy? Dorian had thought Cullen had wanted to keep their relationship quiet because he was a private man, not because he was ashamed that his partner was a man. His heart clenched and he squeezes his eye tightly.

He really couldn’t stay here. Despite his trembling and the tears that were now falling, Dorian dressed quickly and hurried out. He had to go wash. He still had Cullen’s come deep inside him and he needed to get clean.

The Mage filled a tub with water and heated it with his own magic, unwilling to wait for it to heat over the fire. As soon as it was steaming, Dorian dropped into the water and began to scrub. The cloth was rough and the water far too hot, but he didn’t care.

He had to get every trace of Cullen off him.

His tears started up again, and he bit his lip to try and stop them. It was pathetic that he was crying over something like this. He should have taken a hint months ago, back when it first started and Cullen refused to kiss him. He should have engaged his brain rather than his dick and asked Cullen exactly what was going on. He should have not gotten involved with anyone from this backwards, dog-loving country. 

For once, he wished he had listened to his father.

“You’re gonna make yourself bleed.” The Iron Bull was standing beside the tub, his own skin dotted with suds from the bath he was in the process of taking; or rather suds from the bath he had been taking.

Dorian looked up at him, wrapping his arms tightly around himself and hunching down into the water. For a moment, he tasted blood where he had bitten into his lip, but that was dispersed when he crouched up to nearly his eyes in the bath water.

“The fuck happened?” Asked Bull, his voice oddly soft.

Dorian shook his head in response. He didn't want to admit to being so stupid.

“You argue with your boyfriend over who’s prettiest or something?” Despite the joking words, Bull’s concerned tone coaxed Dorian into replying.

“N-Not my.. Not my b-boyfriend.” He stuttered, his face crumpling again.

“You mean you did argue with Cullen?” Bull’s eye widened slightly.

“App- I apparently misunderstood.” Bull crouched beside the tub so that he was on eye level with the Mage, then waited for him to continue. “He wants L-L…. He wants Lav… Lavell…”

“He dropped you to have the boss?” The Iron Bull’s face was thunderous.

“It’s ok.” Dorian said, not liking the expression.

“How is that ok? You really think the boss will be ok with your boyfriend dropping you and running to her?”

“She doesn’t know.” Dorian pressed his forehead to the side of the tub, not wanting to look at that intense expression anymore.

“Doesn’t know what?”

Dorian considered all the possibilities before responding with the simplest. “That I thought we were dating? That we were together in any way? We didn’t tell anyone.”

It was easier to talk like this. The hot bath and the conversation had, at least momentarily, dulled his pain. 

“You can’t hide anything. It was obvious.”

“Maybe to you.” Dorian sighed and looked up slightly, lifting his head just enough to meet Bull’s gaze. “He didn’t want anyone to know.”

Bull didn’t answer, but his expression had once again darkened. The Mage simply rested his head on the side of the tub and stared blankly at the flickering fire that was keeping the room warm. He felt exhausted, and pathetic, and utterly stupid.

“Do you want me to tell the boss?” Bull eventually spoke again, and despite his quiet tone, the words still felt too loud.

Dorian shook his head. He simply sat there, face pressed to the side of the tub and shivered. The water was now cooling, but he was too tired to move. He felt as though his emotions had been caught in a firestorm, and were now drifting back to the ground as little specks of ash; he felt as though there was nothing left that could be of any use, and he was simply too drained to try and talk himself out of it.

Thankfully, he was not alone. Bull pulled him out of the tub, and accepted a towel off Cole, who was hovering nearby. Dorian didn’t bother to question Cole’s presence, he didn’t stop the two men drying him off and wrapping him up in warm clothing Cole probably took from someone’s room. He allowed himself to be taken care of, to be taken to a room he didn’t recognise that had a large number of random knick-knacks in and settled on a bed. 

In the morning, when he awoke, he slipped out of Bull’s warm embrace, assured Cole he would talk to someone if he was sad and left the room.

Several months later, when he was in the tentative stages of a romance with the Iron Bull, Dorian couldn’t help the flustered grin that spread over his face when the Qunari let everyone know without any shame that it was Dorian he was having in his bed at night. Though, Dorian naturally had to object at least a little bit to his idea of acceptable banter, no matter how warm it made him feel.


End file.
